Bedridden
by sins.of.prose
Summary: [YAOI] Naruto goes to visit a certain someone in the hospital. Too bad the visit didn't turn out the way it was supposed to...not that Naruto's complaining...


AN: Drabble. And it's not angst! Instead, it's smut! Lemony smut! (Those are the only two things I can write…and I'm saying screw you dumbass NC-17 rule!) You'll know the couple in the end. Written cause there is almost nothing for this lovely couple. Last warning: YAOI!!! Meaning two guys making like bunnies! Run away now or forever hold you peace! R&R please!

*****************************************

~Bedridden~

He groans, just loud enough so that if a nurse, or anyone else, were nearby he would most certainly have been heard.

"Shh…" He nuzzles the blond's neck, making soothing little circles with his lips, "Quiet, or they'll hear."

Naruto whimpers this time around. How can he be expected to keep quiet after him doing—doing _that!_

"Please…" he rasps out, voice husky from trying to contain his moans and cries of pleasure. His body desperately thrusts backwards towards the other's heat, wanting more than the slow, grinding motion, wanting more than the leisurely caresses that run up and down his body. None of it was enough.

 "Please, just…a little…harder…"

He laughs a little, or was it a sigh? One could never tell with him. "Wait," he whispers, teeth nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh on his neck, Naruto responded with a strangled moan. "Good things come to those who wait." He ends with a smirk on his face before bending back down to return to his task of marking Naruto's shoulder.

He let out a heartfelt sob.

"Please! I can't take it!"

The rocking has become more desperate, but firm hands clamp down on Naruto's hips, keeping him from moving too far back. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he knows he's leaving bruises on Naruto's skin but for now, none of that matters.

"I said wait."

Naruto whimpers, no longer able to move any which way. _How is he doing that? I'm the one with leverage here!_

Suddenly though, he pushes upward while pulling Naruto down harder and deeper into his lap. He gasped from the sudden pressure grinding into him before slumping backwards into the other's clutches. Naruto's head lolled to the side coming to rest on top of his shoulder, exposing his entire neck which his partner attacks with unhurried relish. Naruto's moans began to increase in sound and frequency as he begins to pound into him in earnest, unerringly hitting that one spot that makes Naruto see spots each and every time.

"So amazingly tight…" He gasps out, turning Naruto's head towards his own for a slow, searing kiss. Naruto nearly screamed when the hand that rested on his chest, slid lower, curling around his own neglected erection, stroking with slow, tantalizing movements.

It's too much. 

His cry is swallowed by the other as he too surrenders to the building heat.

Naruto collapsed back against the other, chest heaving and heart beating every bit as rapidly as the man's underneath him.

 A few minutes of rest before he turned around, blue eyes sparkling in glee as he regarded the brunette straddled beneath him.

"See? I told you something good would come out of your promotion to jounin!"

 He laughed when Shikamaru glared up at him through half lidded eyes.

"Whoopee. I get beaten up by a group of crazy Oto nin and now have an idiot sitting on top of me. Excuse me for not celebrating." He deadpanned. The small, crooked smile let Naruto know that Shikamaru thought otherwise.

"Sorry. Feel better soon?" He leaned forward until his forehead touched Shikamaru's own, his bright smile lighting both their faces.

"Hmph. With you around, it's not like I have a choice. Otherwise you're going to kill me from too much sex." He smirked before pressing a small kiss to Naruto's lips.

"All right Shikamaru, now what…" Tsunade stood in the open door, stock still for a few minutes with the occasional right eyelid twitching, before her anger finally overcame the shock.

"Aww, crap…" Naruto winced, preparing for the worst, having already been at the receiving end of the Hokage's wrath.

Shikamaru simply sighed, exasperation obvious, "I knew this would happen. We're in a hospital after all Naruto."

"Dammitt Naruto! Shikamaru needs rest! REST! Not sex! Leave him alone! Alone as in by himself! Now get out! ARGH! No, put on clothes first…"

~*~End~*~

AN: Hmm, it'll probably get removed by fanfic.net's staff but, oh, well. It was fun to write. Shika/naru is my new bang baby, even if my Shika is OOC. Seriously, they are the cutest couple but no one ever writes about them. So, I'm going to change that! I'm going to put up the rest of Winter Façade first, cause people want answers, but then I am so starting a Shika/naru story that's not going to be a one-shot! WOOT! Aight, R&R please!


End file.
